


Take Me To The Clouds Above

by KamiChameleon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Warning all the ships are background or not even like fully happening yet, i became connor murphy, my birthday is coming and i self projected so hard, this isnt shippy so much as like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiChameleon/pseuds/KamiChameleon
Summary: Connor's birthday was in a few weeks, a fact which Connor had completely forgotten himself.He took a bit of offense to the fact that everybody stopped talking when he walked into a room, like they had in high school.He was especially pissed that Evan and Jared, his best friends, seemed to have forgotten he existed.





	Take Me To The Clouds Above

Connor's birthday was in a few weeks, a fact which Connor had completely forgotten himself. 

He took a bit of offense to the fact that everybody stopped talking when he walked into a room, like they had in high school.

He was especially pissed that Evan and Jared, his best friends, seemed to have forgotten he existed.

And when Evan said that he wanted to take Connor somewhere, Connor was sure that he was about to be abandoned again. So he didn't say anything, hoping to delay the inevitable conversation, where Evan would point out some outburst that Connor had had, and then he would drive Connor back home, but it would be awkward, because neither of them would know what to say.

Connor couldn't figure out why they decided Evan was the best person to send to platonically break up with Connor, considering how nervous he got at any sign of confrontation. Even now, Evan kept on looking at Connor and then quickly looking away when he noticed him looking back. Connor sighed.

“Evan, listen.” Evan jumped so hard that the car swerved a bit. Connor grabbed the steering wheel and pulled them over. 

“Evan. Dude. You shouldn't be driving me this far to have this conversation. We could have just had it at home and then you could leave.”

Evan's look of terror (Connor hadn't seen Evan look terrified of him in months, and he felt a pang in his stomach) morphed into one of complete confusion. Then, a look of realization, and a look of guilt. Connor was having a hard time keeping up with all these looks.

“Connor, I'm no- I'm not um, I wasn't gonna say we shouldn't- we shouldn't be friends anymore? I would- would never um, say that, because you're like my best friend ever, actually, and-” Evan rambled before abruptly stopping, seemingly realizing he was rambling. Evan was adorable when he was rambling. Adorable? It was Connor's turn to look confused. He wasn't sure if he was confused about what Evan had said, or about his brain saying that Evan was adorable.

“Then why the hell-” Evan flinched, Connor must have been raising his voice. He made an effort to soften it. “Why did you bring me out here then?” Connor observed his surroundings. Nothing especially stuck out. They were on the interstate. Evan hated driving on the interstate. “Why are we on the interstate?”

“Well I was tak- taking you somewhere-”

“Where?” Evan stared at Connor. Connor stared back. Evan stopped staring at Connor and decided to stare at his hands and mess with the hem of his shirt instead. He mumbled something that Connor couldn't hear. “What?”

“I'm not suppos- I'm not supposed to um, say?” Connor stared at him again. This was too much staring. Connor stopped staring. 

“Okay. Do you want me to drive then, Hansen?”

“You don't, um, don't know where we're going.”

“You can give me directions.”

So he did, and they ended up at a pond. It was frozen over, probably because it was the middle of January and freezing.

“It's a frozen pond.” Connor pointed out. Evan nodded politely, as if Connor was a two year old pointing out that the sky was blue. 

“Yeah.” 

They got out of the car. Evan looked cold, so Connor gave him his coat to wear over the one he already had on. Connor was also cold, but he decided not to let Evan know that. They walked through the snow towards the pond, and Connor noticed other footprints. He wondered if Evan had already been there, maybe making sure the lake was frozen before getting Connor?

“Surprise!” Said nobody, because Connor realized they were there before they could. 

“Hi guys.” Evan looked intensely disappointed. He shrugged at a tree. Jared stepped out from behind the tree and shrugged back. 

“Surprise.” He said half heartedly, and Connor almost felt bad for ruining it. Actually he did feel bad, he decided, when Jared spent 5 minutes yelling across the pond to get Alana and Zoe to stop making out and come over to the side everybody else was on.

“So why were you guys throwing a surprise party?”

Alana groaned and gave Zoe five dollars. Zoe grinned. 

“I told you he wouldn't remember! It January 18th, dumbass.”

Connor did the math. He didn't know what math he supposed to be doing so he gave up. “So?”

Jared punched Connor's shoulder fondly. Fondly? That was something to think about later. 

“It's your birthday. It's a surprise birthday party. We threw you a surprise party for your birthday,” Jared had a habit of stating things over and over in slightly different ways. It was cute. Cute? Jared held up a pair of skates. “Ice skating.” 

Connor registered what Jared had said. Ice skating. He hadn't been since he was seven, the year when Zoe-

He looked up at Zoe. She looked back, pretending to be nonchalant. She was nervous. When Connor was seven, he had blown up at his teacher for the first time of many. He threw a printer at her. They had been planning to ice skate for weeks, but when they got there, Zoe had said she didn't want to skate with Connor.

But here Zoe was, along with Connors closest friends, offering to skate. So they did.

Skating was easier than Connor remembered. He was a bit rusty, and he kept tripping over his legs, but soon he was back to doing figure eights perfectly. He taught Evan how, and then also Jared, who was too proud to actually ask. Finally, after what felt like hours, they all retreated to the edge of the lake and piled into Evans beat up minivan. 

It was the best birthday Connor had had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw you did it! This is all purely self indulgent. Title is from How Will I Know by Whitney Houston, because well. I'm gay. Also! I have no beta! So forgive me for any mistakes in here.


End file.
